Consumer refrigerators such as might be found in a household typically include a fresh food compartment. The refrigerator is provided with an evaporator for maintaining the fresh food compartments at a temperature range of about 32-40 degrees Fahrenheit. However, it is desirable to create separate compartments within the fresh food compartment. These compartments are commonly known as crisper drawers and can be kept at a different temperate and/or humidity than the fresh food compartment to accommodate the storage requirements for certain food items, such as dairy products, meats, fruits, and vegetables. Crisper drawers are internal drawers which can only be accessed if the fresh food compartment door is already open. Some refrigerators include a full width pantry or crisper drawer which is also an internal storage compartment which can only be accessed if the fresh food compartment door is already open. What is needed is a refrigerator and a method of manufacturing a refrigerator which allows different configurations of crispers.